Conventionally, jacks for vehicle maintenance in garages are hydraulic type which provides high output and efficiency. These jacks usually require some expensive high precision hydraulic elements and thus need careful maintenance. Besides, these jacks are bulky and not fit for vehicle-carrying purpose. For those jacks of vehicle-carrying purpose, some are hydraulic type and some are electrical motor driving type. Both comprise complicated and sometimes sophisticated elements and thus expensive.